dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Echoes of the Protii
Story Synopsis Born of anger, born of evil... Investigating the mystery of the destroyed planet Vrij, the Doctor and his two companions Nick and Rob arrive on Gidi- a deserted backwater policed by the law enforcing Water Guards. When Rob stumbles upon a body, he realises that someone on Gidi is a murderer. Worse still, an ancient power is stirring and with the Doctor accosted by dizzy Vera Jundrey, it's left to Nick to seek help. How can the Doctor defeat an enemy so powerful it can undo time at the seams? Where is the infamous Porfessor Endlemann, the infamous criminal wanted on a hundred worlds? And can Nick be saved from the awesome power of the Protii before he becomes the key to its salvation? Plot to be added Continuity * Echoes of the Protii was the first Planet Skaro audio adventure, and was based on a novella originally written for Andy Frankham's Doctor Who: The Legacy site. * The characters of Vera Jundrey and her evil adopted grandson Scott would both reappear in Doctor Who and the Christmas Gnomes * Harold and Hilda the Hatmakers would reappear in both Soap of Fatal Death and Magical History Tour * This story also features the first mention of Clear Waters, the soap opera that forms the backdrop of Soap of Fatal Death. The Clear Waters scene in this story also features as the opening scene of Soap of Fatal Death only with its characters recast in typical soap opera style! * The making of this story was covered in a documentary, Making Echoes which was included on the second disc of the CD release. Narrated by P*Bal, this documentary takes a look behind the scenes, interviews many of the cast and crew involved, features an alternative ending and outtakes. Pip Madeley somewhat jokingly mentions in his interview a desire to play a Kroton - he would eventually do so in the season two story Eye of the Daleks. Production Cast * The Doctor: Paul Monk * Nick: Dave Tudor * Rob McCow: Steve Alexander * Vera Jundrey: Simon Hart * Scott: Ant Williams * Professor Endlemann: Tim Hawtin * Waterguard Humba: Ant Cox * Admiral Fisk/ Protii: Si Hunt * Costa: Alex Finch * Liam Hansen: Martin Penny * Barman: Andrew Clancy * Barry: Wayne Jefferies * Ethan Fox: Paul Clement * Auntie Rosie: Kate Bailey * Bartender: Dave Lewis * John: Pip Madeley * Tom: Dave Taylor * Lana: Heather Lawrence * Harold Harold: Andrew Curnow * Hilda Harold: Gisela Curnow * Professor Hogg: P*Bal * Doctor Klox: David Barnes * Mum: Caroline Baynes Crew * Theme Music by Ron Grainer. * Theme Arrangement by Cybertech. * Echoes of the Protii was produced by Harpi Productions in 2006. * The cover was designed by Pip Madeley. Production Information The main cast recording took place on Saturday 21st January 2006 after several months of writing, planning, pre-recording and pre-production. ''Links'' Available here: http://www.planetskaro.org.uk/audios/season1-echoes.htm See also ditto Category:Audio Productions